Locked In
by Goddess Achlys
Summary: 2 Rangers are stuck for 2 nights and 1 day, what will happen? CHAPTER 4, YAY! hehe
1. It's not that bad, is it?

AN: Curse these stories for jumping into my head!! It begged and threatened me until I wrote it :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 8:55 now. The library would be closing soon, but Kimberly and Adam remained in the small study room. Everyone had been there since 6:30 studying for a history test on monday. Since it was Saturday and they wanted at least one day of the weekend off, Zedd and Rita providing, they had all agreed to study together. Unfortunately things just kept coming up. Tommy had a class to teach that he'd forgotten about, Rocky and Aisha had to babysit his younger siblings which was a handful for even two teens, and Billy had the secret project of the week to work on. Which, of course, left Kim and Adam to actually study like they said they would. Kim shut the book she was reading and stood up.  
  
"It's almost closing Adam, I'm going to go put my books back." She grabbed a small stack that sat by her pink backpack on the table.  
  
"Yeah," He looked at his watch. "We've got 5 minutes. I'll go with you." He grabbed the books he'd been looking at and followed Kim out of the study room into the main library. They wandered through the maze of shelves, occasionally glancing at titles, looking for the correct call numbers.  
  
"No wonder the librarian took so long getting these books." Kim commented, noticing how far back they were.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I've ever been to this section." Replied Adam as he placed their books back. Kim handed him the last book to reshelf and soon put a hand up to her mouth to cover a yawn. Adam laughed.  
  
"Tired?" He questioned but was cut short with a yawn of his own.  
  
"Ha, I'm not the only one. History can really wear a person down."   
  
"Defiantly. Come on, let's go get our stuff." They began walking again in what they thought was the general direction of their room. It was hard to tell with the high book cases.  
  
"Finally." Kim sighed as they approached a line of doors, each to a study room, along the wall. Suddenly all the lights in the library went out. Both teens were startled and jumped slightly.  
  
"Um, Adam?" She felt the air trying to find him. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Right here Kim. Come on, let's get to the room and get out communicators." He suggested and they began counting doorknobs. As they tried each one it was soon appearant that all the rooms were locked.  
  
"Oh boy..locked in, no lights, no communicators.. could it get any worse?" Adam flinched at her words. Was being locked in with him so terrible? No, he told himself, it was the situation. He hated the idea too. Then he realized something.  
  
"I think it could." He replied slowly, not wanting to panic her.  
  
"How?" She turned to him, suspicion in her voice.  
  
"I don't want to worry you, but.." He faded off.  
  
"Please Adam, just spit it out. What?"  
  
"The library is closed on Sundays." He finally stated in the calmest tone he could manage. Kim hit her forehead with her palm.  
  
"Oh of course!"  
  
"It'll be ok. I think the librarians at least keep flashlights in the desks. Let's go check." Adam took her hand again and lead her towards the front using the dim light seeping in through the windows. The windows, though, faced a forest preserve. They usually found it a beautiful view but unless a deer saw them and could unlock the door it wasn't much help.   
  
Reaching the desks, Adam and Kim both rummaged through drawers looking for flashlights, candles, matches, anything! Kim sighed as she pulled out a small book of matches and two medium sized candles.  
  
"Sorry, this is all I found."   
  
"It's ok. I just found one flashlight." He turned on the small light.  
  
"Ok then, let's find someplace to rest for the night." Kim held onto the candles as Adam took the lead with the flashlight. They wandered to the third floor and found the children's reading corner. It was piled with pillows and looked welcoming to the two tired, Ninjetti Rangers. They settled in and Kim lit the candles so they could preserve batteries since they didn't know how charged the ones in the flashlight were. Laying next to each other, Kim shivered causing Adam to look curiously at her.  
  
"Cold?" He asked politely.  
  
"A little.." She blushed with embarrassment. He took off his black, flannel button up shirt and drapped it over her. Kim snuggled into it and smiled.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" She looked at his well shaped, bare arms then shook her head. Not supposed to be thinking like that, she scolded herself.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine." Adam paused as the air conditioning blew from above them then he laughed. "Then again, do you mind sharing your little blanket."  
  
Kim laughed and scooted closer to him. "Not at all." She turned on her side. Her back was flat against Adam's chest with their legs laying next to each other. He put his bottom hand under his cheek and his top arm hugging Kim loosely. The flannel shirt covered them both for the most part.  
  
"This ok?" He ask nervously as he noticed their position.  
  
"It's fine." Kim sighed almost dreamily, but Adam shook it from his head as wishful thinking. "Night Adam." She said after blowing the candles out. Smoke swirled and danced around them, giving off the scent of pina colada.  
  
"Night Kim."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uh oh.. no lights, no way out...what will happen now? lol hope you like, please review! :) 


	2. Strangling Time

Adam bolted up from his sleep, clearly having had a nightmare. He wiped his brow and looked down at the sleeping Kimberly to see if he woke her. The nightmares were getting more frequent, it was very weird. Luckily she was still sleeping soundly. He calmed down a little and stood up, but not after he tucked her more comfortably into their temporary blanket. His heart sighed with the thought ~She's spoken for~ as he walked away to find something to read and pass the time.   
  
An hour later Kim murmured softly, signaling her conciousness, and her eyes soon fluttered open. Adam looked up from his book and smiled at her. She could have melted at that smile but thoughts of Tommy soon drifted to her mind and guilt, of course, followed.   
  
"'Morning Angel." He greeted and tossed her a breakfast bar. "I found a vending machine."  
  
"Angel??" She questioned in an amused tone as she caught the flying food. Adam blushed.  
  
"Well you looked like one while you slept. I guess it slipped out." Kim laughed and reached over to pat his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Cutie, that's sweet." She emphasized 'cutie' and managed to get a laugh out of him as well.   
  
"So we're still locked in here for a day. What should we do?" The Frog asked after a moment. Kim thought then smiled widely.  
  
"Burn all the books."  
  
"What!??" She laughed knowing how much Adam loved reading.  
  
"Cool it Cutie," The nickname forming into a habit now. "I was just kidding. I honestly don't know what we could do for an entire day."  
  
"Let's go check the librarian's desk again. I think I saw some cards in there last night." He offered a hand to Kimberly and helped her up.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They found some worn, old cards and began to play 'war.' It was now noon and they had been playing the same game for about three hours.  
  
"Why did I let you talk me into playing this?" Groaned Adam as Kim won another hand. She simply smiled angelically and put down another card.  
  
"Well we had to play -something- didn't we? And this really does pass the time."  
  
"This doesn't pass time, it punches, strangles, and kills it!" Kim laughed as she picked up more cards that she had just won.   
  
"But you wouldn't say no to me now, would you Cutie?" The Crane teased. Adam smirked.  
  
"You? How could I Angel? Especially when you'd hit me for it." They both laughed and continued playing.  
  
*One hour later- 1 O'Clock*  
  
Kimberly stretched out on the pillows and smiled.  
  
"That was fun. I didn't expect you to win though."  
  
"Surprised me too. You didn't let me win did you?" Adam gave her a suspicious looking smile. She hit his arm playfully.  
  
"I'm not THAT nice... and you're not THAT pathetic. Now where were those vending machines you found?"  
  
"Hey!" Kim laughed as Adam picked her up and began to carry her towards the machines. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held her tight. "Adam!"  
  
Her voice echoed through the library along with laughter from the two. 


	3. All According to Plan

Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! As for their parents Ibonekoen, that was what this chapter was going to be. Well.. still is. lol I should have put it before but I'm writer's block's best victim! Hope you all like :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They laughed as they saw Adam carry Kim off with her yelling. Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, and Billy turned away from the viewing globe to look at their mentor.  
  
"Thank you so much Zordon for allowing this." Tommy stated.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok with this man?" Rocky asked seriously. He nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen them. She needs to decide and if she's happy then I will be too."  
  
"That's so sweet!" Exclaimed Aisha, receiving more laughs.  
  
"I must admit this was an excellent plan." Billy stated.  
  
"What about their parents rangers?" Alpha tilted his robotic head.  
  
"We called them last night. They think Adam is at Billy's and Kim is at Aisha's." Tommy explained.  
  
"Alright! So we get to watch until tomorrow."  
  
"Rocky!" Aisha smacked him in the back of the head. "Ever heard of privacy? We were just making sure they were ok, not spying on them."  
  
"Fine fine.." he muttered in response. "Then can we at least go to the Youth Center?"  
  
"That my friend, we can do." Smiled Billy.  
  
"Smoothies on me!"  
  
"But Tommy, Ernie NEVER charges us... haven't you noticed?" Billy questioned their leader.  
  
"That's true. Can you imagine how much we'd owe for how often we're there?!" Tommy laughed and they all teleported out.  
  
Zordon smiled and shook his head. "Teenagers... but I love them like my own."  
  
"Ai yiyi yiyi Zordon, that was so sappy!" Alpha exclaimed.  
  
~*~  
  
"You'd think the others would notice we're missing by now..." Kim thought out loud.  
  
"Yeah, but sometimes I feel like no one even notices me." Adam replied with his head down.  
  
"Oh Adam!" She put an arm around his shoulders. "That's just silly, never think that. Just because you're quiet doesn't mean we don't notice you. We always do."  
  
"Really?" A hopeful smile crossed his face.  
  
"Really." The crane smiled back. "If anything I'm no use to the team. All I do is yell for help from Tommy."  
  
"Now who's talking silly Angel? You're a very important part of the team! Remember the last monster? We never would have made it out of that one if you hadn't shot it perfectly with your power bow."  
  
Kim blushed. "Thanks Cutie, I appreciate that."  
  
"Anytime, and thank you." The frog turned to face her.  
  
"No problem." She smiled and slowly moved closer to him. "Adam?" She whispered against his lips.  
  
"Ye-yeah?" He managed to ask before she claimed his lips with hers. His eyes widened but he sank into the act and returned the kiss equally before realizing that this was Kim, as in Tommy's girlfriend Kim, and he pushed her away.  
  
She stood up solenmly. "I think I'm falling." She whispered again before running off towards the woman's washroom.  
  
"Kim!" Adam called out after her. "Kim, come back!"  
  
He sighed and sank to the ground to think about these events.  
  
~*~  
  
Tommy carried the tray to their usual table.  
  
"Thanks." Aisha smiled her usual bright smiled as a fresh peach smoothie was placed in front of her.  
  
"Much appreciated." Billy took a sip of his.  
  
"Thank you!" Rocky yelled joyfully upon the arrival of his burger and drink.  
  
"So what should we do today with out Kimmy & Adam?" The red ranger asked through bites.  
  
"Anyone up for tennis?" Aisha questioned.  
  
"Sure 'Sha." Tommy smiled, though it looked sad, and got up. "How about you two?"  
  
"No thank you Tommy, I think I'd like to stay here and spar with Rocky when he finishes. He promised to teach me the move he used last week." Billy answered as polite as ever.  
  
"Yep, and Billy's going to show me how GUYS do some of those moves Kim has shown us." Rocky took a drink of his smoothie.  
  
"Ok, see you guys later then." Aisha waved and grabbed Tommy's arm before dragging him out.  
  
"Aisha seems to be very similar to Kim with Tommy. What do you think?" Billy turned to his friend.  
  
Rocky nodded. "I always noticed that Kim & 'Sha had really close personalities. I think if he & Kimmy weren't together, those two would probably act the same."  
  
There was a silence between the two as they thought about it.  
  
"So show me that move now?"  
  
"You got it blue boy!"  
  
They walked to the mats.  
  
~*~  
  
Tommy and Aisha walked out of her house with two rackets and a can of tennis balls.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be a tennis player." Aisha stated as they walked to the courts.  
  
"Hey, I'm not all martial arts you know. I have a wide range of activities but no one's ever asked before.. well, except Kim." His voice dropped from amused to melancholy.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tommy. This can't be easy on you." She place a hand on his arm.  
  
"It's ok 'Sha, really. I mean, yeah, I'm going to be down for a while but I know this is right and I'm really happy for them both. I just need to get rid of this attachment to her."  
  
"Well don't freeze her out completely. She's still your friend and you don't know if they'll get together."  
  
"They will." He laughed. "But I'd never stop caring about her, even if it is just as a close friend."  
  
"Good! 'Cause I'd have to kick your ass if you hurt her like that! Especially since this was your idea." She laughed and hit him in the arm playfully.  
  
"Ok ok! I won't and would never." He laughed with her. They arrived at the courts and began playing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well????????? lol That's my only question because I was bit unsure about this chapter. What did you all think? :) 


	4. Conciousness

It was six o'clock now and Kim sat on the window sill watching the sun set. She had come out of the washroom a while ago and Adam had found her reading a book of sonnets. The events around the kiss were not mentioned and their lock in continued as it had, friendly. About an hour ago they had seen Tommy and Aisha walking towards the Youth Center with tennis rackets. Even banging on the windows though they couldn't get their attention. Adam had gone off to get a drink from the water fountain and use the washroom. So Kim was left to stare out the window as the sun dyed the sky pinks and oranges and reds.  
  
Adam stood a good distance behind Kim watching her silhouette.  
  
~She's so beautiful.~ He sighed to himself.  
  
He walked up behind her without a sound and covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who." Kim giggled and pulled his hands down as she turned her body slightly.   
  
"Gee I wonder. There IS only the two of us locked in here." He sat beside her on the window and laughed too.  
  
"Ok, you caught me," he smiled. "So what are you up to?"  
  
"Just watching the sun set. It's so pretty." She sighed dreamily.  
  
"And no two are ever the same," Adam added. He took a deep breath, this was the defining moment to him.   
  
"You know, you're a lot prettier than any sun set Angel." Kim's attention automatically turned from the outside to his eyes but he didn't give the chance to reply.  
  
"I know you have a boyfriend Kim and I don't want to complicate things but...I-I can't help but love you." Adam turned away and stood up, as he was about to walk away he added, "I don't know if you feel the same, after earlier that is, but since we're here alone I thought you should know."  
  
Kim stared numbly at the spot where Adam was just sitting. With out even looking away her hand shot out and caught his arm before he could leave. His head turned quickly to see when she said but there was a awkward silence as the sun got lower and lower in the sky.   
  
After a while Adam started to worry. He sat back down and stared into her sparkling doe eyes but it was as if she were looking right through him. He waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Kim? Come on Kim you're worrying me." There was no response. "Say something Angel." He tried as a last resort. Still nothing in reply. She didn't speak, she didn't move, she didn't even blink. Adam took a chance and gently picked her up. His arms were under her knees and her upper back. Her eyes closed tightly and then her whole body went limp.  
  
~She fainted..~ He deduced as he carried her to their pillowed area.  
~*~  
  
"..And they were shouting from inside as we walked by." Everyone laughed as Aisha told how she and Tommy had seen their friends when passing by the library.  
  
"Oh man, they're going to kill us!" Rocky grinned. Before more could be said a six tone sound interrupted them. The four teens groaned and slipped off to a more secluded area in the Youth Center.  
  
"We read you Zordon." Tommy spoke into his communicator.  
  
"RANGERS, THERE ARE TENGAS IN THE PARK. DESPITE YOUR PLANS YOU WILL HAVE TO RETRIEVE KIMBERLY AND ADAM." They sighed.  
  
"Ok, we're on it." In four streaks of light they were on their way to the library.  
  
~*~  
  
Billy, Tommy, Aisha, and Rocky appeared right by where Adam was holding a cool, moist paper towel to Kim's forehead.  
  
"There you guys are! We've been looking everywhere!" Aisha exaggerated.  
  
"There's trouble in the park and-" Tommy started and then noticed that Kim wasn't moving.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Billy asked as he kneeled next to Adam who looked very distraught and a little paler than usual.  
  
"She fainted...and her temperature went up." He stated simply.  
  
"And there's still tengas in the park, what should we do?" Rocky wondered out loud.   
  
"Rocky's right though, the tengas are still there and we have to deal with them." Tommy stated in a leader tone.  
  
"Don't you even care about her?" Adam spat and stood up to face him.  
  
"Of coure I care! Don't ever accuse me of not but that doesn't change the fact that we can't do much more right now except fight Rita and Zedd!" He shot back. Aisha stepped between the two.  
  
"Boys, just chill out! We're going to go stop the tengas and then we're going to help Kim, got it?" The two relaxed and nodded.  
  
"Now shake hands," Billy added. The Black and White Rangers did so and then smiled at each other.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it really." Adam apologized sheepishly. Tommy smiled and nodded.  
  
"It's ok, I understand. I'm sorry too."  
  
"Let's go then guys!" Rocky shouted and teleported out, the others followed closely behind. Adam first teleported with Billy to the locked study room and gathered his and Kim's things. Placing hers next to her, he and Billy teleported out.  
  
~*~  
  
Kim awoke to the sound of familiar voices.  
  
"Don't you ever care about her?" Adam's voice practically dripped with venom. Luckily she heard Aisha referee the two and them make up. Unfortunatly she couldn't find the strength to speak or even open her eyes to let them know she was ok. She felt the light of their teleportation and heard something being placed near her a few moments after. Tengas... in the park.. her mind finally processed what they had been talking about. She'd deal with the reason she'd fainted later, right now her friends probably needed help.  
  
Groaning, Kim sat up and felt a something wet fall into her lap. She labored and opened her eyes to see it was a wet paper towel. Looking around she noticed that her bookbag was now sitting next to her. She grabbed her communicator and morpher and stood up.  
  
"Pink Crane Ninjetti!" She called knowing that, thankfully, there were no security cameras around to see. She teleported out despite a throbbing headache.  
  
~*~  
  
"I could use some assistance here!" Billy called out as he kicked a Tenga in the gut and was hit in the back by another.  
  
"Couldn't we all!?" Rocky replied as he too was swarmed with warriors. They were all completely surrounded and separated.  
  
Kim arrived a little distance from the fight and watched as they were all getting beaten. She ran towards them so fast she was practically invisible and knocked every Tenga down. A few disappeared and the rest got back up to fight again but this gave the others enough time to regroup. Kim stopped behind them and took a deep breath.  
  
"You're awake!" Adam and Tommy called. Aisha laughed at the two and hugged her pink companion before returning to beating the monsterous birds. As the amount of Tengas decrease, Scorpina arrived and began to fight with Tommy. Their swords clashed and added to the hideous screeching of dying birds.  
  
Scorpina slashed Tommy's chest causing him to fly back and land with a painful 'thud.' The others finished with the warriors and gathered behind him to help him up and fight. Kim and Aisha ran out to both sides of her and prepared to fire their blade blasters. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, a Tenga they'd missed came up behind Kim and hit her roughly on the head. She crumbled to the ground out cold. The Rangers watched in horror as their teammate fell and the bird disappeared. Scorpina looked at Tommy with an evil gleam in her eyes.   
  
He suddenly realized what she was planning and began running towards Kim just as she did. Aisha still had aim to hit her but couldn't risk missing and hitting Kim. They could only watch the race to save their friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, I miss giving these cruel cliffhangers.... Hope you like this! Reviews please? hehe Just asking. Anyway, more to come soon I hope. *hugs* :) 


End file.
